


Fear

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Character Study, Friendship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Partial Nudity, Poetry, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is fear? Why does it have such a hold on us? James Kirk is not immune to it either. For he loves, but fear...fear can be your worse enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

Art by Elfqueen55

What are you afraid of?

Fear of the unknown, fear of rejection, fear of love?

For we do it to ourselves.

We hide, we punish, we think the worse of any outcome.

It blinds us, suffocates us, it prevents us from living.

A goal within our reach, so easy to attain, but fear steps forward.

It stops us in our tracks.

What are we afraid of?

We have done this.

We must break those chains that holds our fear within.

Only then we can be free.


End file.
